


Mei

by Nimrhoss_Myrrh



Category: DIAURA
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimrhoss_Myrrh/pseuds/Nimrhoss_Myrrh
Summary: Все началось с того момента, когда у Йо-ки появилась кошка.
Relationships: Kei/Yo-ka (DIAURA)
Kudos: 1





	Mei

Все началось с того момента, когда это пушистое существо замаячило на горизонте.

Нет, не то что бы Кей не любил кошек, даже наоборот: у него была дома своя любимица, о которой он старательно заботился и оберегал от внешнего мира. Но он совершенно не ожидал, что у его товарища по группе когда-то тоже появится пушистое создание, которое он будет так же опекать.

Просто в один момент, когда вся группа собралась у Йо-ки дома, чтобы отдохнуть после репетиции и просто тяжелых будней, на пороге их встретило это голубоглазое чудо. Кей сначала растерялся, не понимая, что произошло, пока хозяин квартиры сам не прояснил:

— Это Мей, теперь она живет со мной.

И Кей принял бы это как факт, если бы не одно «но».

После этого все внимание доставалось лишь кошке. Если раньше Йо-ка вел себя так, будто это он, Кей, его кот, то зачем ему делать это сейчас, когда у него дома появился настоящий представитель семейства кошачьих?

Кей чувствовал, как становится не таким интересным. Да, может быть, это глупо, но Йо-ка больше не трепал его по волосам, не гладил по щеке, не проводил пальцами по шее — так невесомо, едва касаясь, заставляя прикрывать глаза и чуть ли не мурлыкать от приятных ощущений. Казалось, гитарист просто перестал его интересовать.

Если раньше Кей думал, что он интересен для Йо-ки в том смысле, в котором ему хотелось бы, то сейчас эти мысли пропали полностью, порождая другие чувства, отнюдь не самые приятные.

Ревность. Зависть.

Почему Кей просто не мог быть котом? Почему он не мог быть котом Йо-ки? 

Ему тоже хотелось, чтобы его постоянно гладили, заботились и расчесывали мягкую шерстку. Ему тоже хотелось засыпать в объятиях Йо-ки и, просыпаясь ранним утром, прижиматься мордочкой к его щеке, щекоча тонкими усиками кожу, чтобы тот, сморщившись, открывал глаза и, видя рядом с собой пушистого друга, прижимал к себе и засыпал дальше.

Нет, Кей бы согласился на такое даже будучи человеком. Если бы только Йо-ка смотрел на него. Если бы только он позволял быть рядом, прикасаться и заботиться о себе. 

Как мало нужно для счастья гитариста. Всего лишь внимание одного человека.

С тех пор, как Йо-ка завел себе кошку, он начал много говорить о ней. И невыносимо стало наблюдать за тем, как весело смеются Татсуя с Шоей, выслушивая очередную болтовню вокалиста о том, как он поиграл с этой Мей или как она разбудила его утром. В такие моменты Кей просто отходил подальше и яростно поглощал воду из бутылки, больше всего на свете желая так же оказаться в объятиях Йо-ки и стать таким же счастливчиком, как его чертова кошка.

А чертова кошка сама не любила Кея. Когда он пытался ее погладить, она лишь пару секунд оставалась спокойной, но через какое-то время начинала брыкаться в его руках и больно кусать, что еще сильнее расстраивало парня. Йо-ка лишь тихо усмехался над другом и забирал у него это «несчастное создание», как он говорил. Знал бы, что несчастным созданием был только Кей, который уже долгое время мучился от едва скрываемых чувств, о которых, кажется, догадывались все, кроме самого вокалиста. 

Это отчаяние поглощало бедного парня с каждым днем, и, в конце концов, он уже начинал принимать эту ситуацию, почти смиряясь с тем, что Йо-ка никогда не заинтересуется им. Но только почти.

А тот еще, как назло, подливал масла в огонь, постоянно спрашивая, все ли в порядке. 

«Было, пока у тебя не появилась эта кошка»

Так глупо ревновать к питомцу. И ведь ревность сложно оправдать: кошка — это не человек. 

Внимание, которое Кей так старательно и долго пытался забрать себе, всего за пару дней присвоила себе какая-то белая кошка из приюта, причем в то время, когда мечты гитариста, казалось, становились реальностью.

Все безуспешно.

Кей чувствовал себя котом, только ненужным и выброшенным на помойку хозяином, которого он любил больше всего на свете. Словно его променяли на кого-то получше, хотя в глубине души он сам понимал, как все это смешно.

В один из серых и мрачных для Кея будней парни снова решили устроить для себя отдых. Шоя с Татсуей были такими веселыми и непринужденными, бегая по супермаркету и смеясь над глупыми шутками, тогда как Йо-ка и Кей плелись сзади, изредка что-то бросая в корзинку для еды, впоследствии напугавшись ценника.

Кей сначала и вовсе не хотел идти со всеми, но желание быть рядом с любимым вокалистом всегда побеждало, поэтому он никогда не отказывался.

Йо-ка незаметно поглядывал на Кея все то время, пока они шли, делая какие-то выводы. Он поглядывал на него и у себя дома за просмотром «страшного» фильма, который на самом деле оказался нелепой комедией. Все время Кей находился в своих мыслях и не замечал этого внимательного взгляда темных глаз, которые будто пожирали его. Зато Шоя с Татсуей заметили. И тихо перешептывались, пока никто не слышал.

А Мей все это время сидела у Йо-ки на коленях, заставляя гитариста сильнее вжаться в спинку дивана со скрещенными на груди локтями и нахмуренными бровями. Он даже и не думал взглянуть на Йо-ку — обида брала свое. Вот и пусть дальше сидит со своей кошкой, пока она мурлычет и подставляет мордочку под аккуратные руки вокалиста, прося еще больше ласки. Куда еще больше.

Вот ему, Кею, не помешало бы так же наслаждаться вниманием Йо-ки. Ну почему он просто не может быть на месте этой кошки!

Когда все засобирались по домам, Кей уже готов был первым выскочить из квартиры, как ее хозяин внезапно его остановил:

— Кей-чан, останься, нам нужно поговорить.

Это насторожило парня, но от такого предложения он не мог отказаться. Он вообще цеплялся за любую возможность побыть с Йо-кой подольше, его душа желала быть рядом так много и часто, насколько это возможно.

Когда все ушли, за исключением гитариста, Йо-ка закрыл дверь и прошел в гостиную, усевшись на диван. Кею же ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним и тоже присесть. Но на безопасное расстояние. И скрестить руки. Чтобы тот почувствовал свою вину, хотя он фактически и не был виноват.

Йо-ка, глядя на друга, немного нахмурился, но все же начал этот трудный разговор:

— Ты, конечно, можешь сейчас все отрицать и отмахиваться, как и всегда, но просто знай, что это глупо. Если ты думал, что от меня укроется твое состояние, то глубоко ошибаешься. — после этих слов Кей прикусил губу и отвел взгляд. — Можешь попытаться меня обмануть, хотя я все равно пойму, но я просто хочу знать, что случилось.

Что случилось? Как он может спокойно говорить об этом?

Кей пытался подавить свое желание так просто выплеснуть все эмоции на друга. В нем словно боролись два мифических существа: ангел говорил, что лучше промолчать и не портить никому жизнь, а демон подталкивал рассказать все прямо, без лишних объяснений и сложных слов. Только вот появилось и третье существо, которому невозможно дать какое-то название. Оно говорило о том, чтобы попытаться провести. Но был ли в этом смысл?

— Ну же, Кей-чан… — продолжал Йо-ка, когда молчание совсем уж затянулось. — Не держи все в себе. Мне важно знать.

Этот бархатный голос и его интонация ласкали уши Кея, и впервые в жизни он был так растерян. Он впервые не знал, что ответить и как сгладить ситуацию, как уйти от этого всего. Хотелось просто забиться в угол и никогда оттуда не выходить, лишь бы не смотреть в эти глаза напротив.

А он знал, что если посмотрит, то сдастся. Он снова утонул бы в этих черных омутах, как это обычно бывает.

— Скажи… — он начал издалека, все еще не поднимая взгляд. — Если бы была возможность, ты бы стал встречаться с кошкой... или котом?

Йо-ка, казалось, подавился воздухом от такого вопроса, потому что тут же закашлялся.

— Что? С кошкой? Что ты… я тебя не понимаю. — если бы Кей удостоился посмотреть на вокалиста, то тут же столкнулся бы с этим растерянным и запутавшимся взглядом, однако он упорно продолжал глядеть куда угодно, но только не на друга.

— Забудь. — гитарист отмахнулся, поняв, что зря начал это все. — Просто ответь, почему ты больше не гладишь меня, и я отстану.

— Не глажу? — Йо-ка снова нахмурил брови, несколько секунд что-то обдумывая. 

— Просто ты раньше постоянно приставал к моим волосам, но когда у тебя появилась… 

— Подожди, — Йо-ка перебил друга, не дав тому закончить предложение, — то есть ты хочешь сказать, что ревнуешь меня к моей кошке?

Кей тут же пожалел, что сказал об этом. Пожалел обо всем. Но больше всего он жалел о том, что все-таки согласился на эту дурацкую затею повеселиться дома у Йо-ки, что и привело к такому сложному разговору, в котором совсем не знаешь, куда себя деть и в каком направлении лучше мыслить. 

— Не так… — щеки гитариста вспыхнули. 

— Ну хорошо. — Йо-ка тихо выдохнул. — Ты думаешь, что я уделяю тебя мало внимания?

Кей лишь поджал губы и что-то тихо промычал себе под нос. Что-то вроде: «Нет, ты все понял не так.»

— Кей-чан, — вокалист замялся, снова заметив воцарившееся в комнате молчание, — замечательно, а я еще думал, что тебя раздражают мои тупые выходки, излишнее внимание, да и я сам. 

— Что? — гитарист резко встрепенулся и поднял взгляд, после чего почувствовал, как участилось его сердцебиение.

Всегда так. Когда он смотрел на Йо-ку, его мысли мгновенно путались, заставляя действовать не в том направлении.

— Идиот… — Йо-ка тихо шептал. — Какой же я идиот.

— Нет… — Кей снова опустил взгляд, чувствуя, что краснеет, как ребенок. — Просто твоя кошка…

Он не успел закончить предложение, потому что почувствовал, как на него навалилось что-то тяжелое, заставив полностью прижаться к мягкой спинке дивана.

Йо-ка самодовольно устроился на бедрах гитариста, обвив руки вокруг шеи друга, и тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как пытаться смотреть на что угодно. Куда угодно. Только не на Йо-ку.

— Ну же, посмотри на меня… — тихий шепот.

Совсем близко. Он _слишком_ близко. Это сводило с ума. И без того спутанные мысли путались еще сильнее, и не понятно было, в реальности это происходит или во сне, потому как подобные сны были частым явлением в жизни гитариста.

Кей почувствовал легкое поглаживание по щеке, и это стало толчком того, чтобы взглянуть на нарушителя его душевного спокойствия. Йо-ка… как долго он будет еще играться с чувствами? _Как долго он может играться с чувствами?_

— Значит, ты обиделся, что я больше тебя не глажу… — снова этот голос, который сводил с ума.

Самый красивый голос на свете. Кей всегда любил его, и неважно было, в песнях это или в реальной жизни.

— Ты всегда возишься с ней, с тех пор, как она появилась, я больше не… — те слова, которые он всегда хотел сказать, все же вырвались наружу, и парень задыхался, потому что Йо-ка был слишком близко, что мешало нормально мыслить. — Я больше не интересен тебе.

— Поцелуй меня. — Йо-ка, казалось, проигнорировал последние слова.

— Я… что? 

— Просто сделай это. Не думай ни о чем.

Кей только сильнее запутался в реальности происходящего. Он чувствовал огромный прилив нежности к человеку рядом, но что-то внутри останавливало его. Хотелось прижать это тело к себе настолько близко, насколько возможно, и никуда больше не отпускать. Только вот… есть гарантия, что все происходит взаправду?

Поняв, что может упустить такую хорошую возможность, Кей осторожно прижался своими губами к губам Йо-ки, чувствуя, как участилось сердцебиение обоих. Как же давно он хотел это сделать, как давно мечтал об этих губах и подобной близости. Каждую ночь он засыпал с мыслями об этом человеке и просыпался с ними же. Целыми днями он находился где-то внутри себя, мечтая о том, чтобы все его желания однажды оказались реальностью.

Губы с привкусом недавно выкуренной карамельной сигареты.

Кей чувствовал улыбку Йо-ки через поцелуй. Он прижимал его к себе так крепко, словно тот мог сбежать в любой момент. Хотя вокалист и не спешил никуда, продолжая так же сидеть на бедрах друга. В этот момент даже мысли о кошке перестали быть такими существенными, словно не было никогда того, что могло бы поколебать это душевное равновесие. 

Впервые в жизни Кей был так счастлив. Впервые в жизни обычный поцелуй приносил ему даже не столько удовольствия, сколько банального человеческого счастья, и это зависело именно от того, с кем он целовался. 

— Йо-ка… — гитарист на секунду оторвался от губ парня, чтобы немного вдохнуть свежего воздуха, который в этот момент был необходим им обоим.

— Что… что такое? — Йо-ка немного отстранился.

— Чертов искуситель. — легкая усмешка.

— Твой же. 

Гордость и собственничество в этот момент вспыхнули внутри Кея, который тут же снова впился в желанные губы так, будто делал это последний раз в жизни. 

_«Мой»._

_«Мой»._

_«Мой»._

Эта мысль теперь была всегда рядом с Кеем — утром, когда он проснулся на том же диване вместе с Йо-кой и сопящей под боком Мей; когда они целовались во время перерыва на одной из многочисленных репетиций; когда друзья обнаружили на его шее засос вокалиста. _«Мой»_ , — единственное, что грело душу гитариста, когда он ненадолго ехал в Аомори, чтобы повидать родственников. _«Мой»_ — как факт, когда кто-то из других музыкантов находился непозволительно близко к Йо-ке.

— Знаешь, — однажды начал вокалист, когда они сидели в парке под открытым ночным небом, держась за руки, — как-то раз ты спросил меня, смог бы я встречаться с котом... И теперь я с уверенностью могу сказать, что сделал это. 

Кей смотрел на звезды и тихо смеялся, все еще не веря в то, что его самое главное желание сбылось.

 _«Мой»_ , — после двух лет их отношений и всегда, независимо от того, рядом ли они в этот момент или за тысячи километров друг от друга.


End file.
